This Game We Play
by velociraptorVENOM
Summary: An unspoken game with unspoken rules between the bronco and skylark. TYL!D18. No smut, lots of foreplay.


**I... what did I just write?**

**Uh... warning for not-quite-smut? I guess?**

**Set TYL. Assume they didn't 'get together' until Hibari was twenty or so.**

**...Seriously though where did this even come from.**

* * *

><p>It was something of a game they played, whenever Dino was in the mood and Hibari was wholly neutral to the idea. They never verbally acknowledged they were playing it, but after nearly six years of finally being together, verbal communication was almost a formality in such things—except, of course, that Dino's voice often helped him win.<p>

The game, of course, was to see if Dino could _get _Hibari in the mood, the time limit being whenever the skylark decided he would rather just go to bed or otherwise make himself unavailable.

Like any game, this one came with a set of rules, also unspoken. Dino was allowed to touch, kiss, bite, as much as he wanted, but he had to avoid anywhere that would give him too easy a win; though really, Hibari had gotten scarily good at avoiding arousal even when put under the most direct ministrations. Sometimes Dino wondered if it would be possible for them to actually have sex without Hibari getting even slightly aroused the entire time, though he wasn't eager to try it out.

Another rule was that he wasn't allowed to remove Hibari's pants or undergarments, but today luck was on his side, and the game had started while the younger man was lounging in more traditional Japanese wear, allowing for access to his legs. Another advantage for Dino. The more options he had, the more he could change things up, and catching Hibari by surprise was not only incredibly gratifying, but also usually an instant win.

It seemed that today, however, surprises and instant wins wouldn't be necessary. Perhaps Hibari hadn't been so neutral as he'd pretended to be, or perhaps Dino was just on top of his game, but whatever the reason, the bronco had already earned himself a few mid-game trophies.

He had nibbled at and trailed his tongue along the width of Hibari's collarbone, taking special care at the area around the neck before moving down to suck at an exposed nipple, earning him his first gratification: a slight roll of Hibari's shoulders, almost imperceptible, that was his way of silently resisting the temptation to arch his back into any action. A subtle, sweet reward.

And when he had reached a hand through the folds of cloth to ghost fingertips along the skylark's spinal cord, he knew he felt the beginnings of a suppressed shiver. It was almost too easy today; to test this thought, he leaned close to nip at an earlobe and whisper a single word, all it took when he had already won, "Kyouya."

But the look he received in return for his attempt showed that it was premature. Kyouya wasn't done playing. He hadn't given up just yet. This was good news to Dino. He wasn't done playing either.

He knew he sealed the deal, however, when he ran a hand slowly up towards Hibari's thigh while his mouth found just the right spot on that neck he'd claimed so many times, biting just hard enough. Pain had always been an almost necessary turn-on since the violent boy's youth, and it had gotten no less important in any foreplay as he had matured. Successfully applying the right amount of pain at the right time in just the right way was enough to earn the greatest prize of all, better even than winning the game itself—an _audible_ prize, in the form of a low, soft hum from the back of Hibari's throat. Not a moan, it had an entirely different sound to it than any moan, but Dino couldn't have possibly found it any more erotic.

He repeated breathily, "Kyouya," and this time the displeased look that crossed Hibari's face was accompanied by a low growl. He knew the outcome had just been decided, and he was angry at himself for losing, but Dino had become very adept at making that anger disappear.

He didn't always win their game, and with every play it became more difficult for both of them as they both got better, but if anything that only made it more fun. With an unspoken game, and unspoken rules, of course neither party would have reason to be keeping score.

But they both knew that Dino had just broken a tie.


End file.
